Astra
Astra is an MDAP (MDoAP) bloc that resulted from reforms in The Confederation and the entry of North Point, Golden Phoenix Coalition (4th), and Brotherhood of the Clouds (2nd). During formation of the remade treaty, The Socialist League merged into The Coal Mines. The Treaty of Astra Preamble The Signatories of this document come together, to observe in unison, the articles detailed within, and carry out those obligations listed to the fullest extent. The name “Astra” of an ancient lost language, meaning “Weapon”. A weapon is a forged instrument of precision, engineering, and countless failures required to produce a tried and tested tool. The Signatories hereof, abandon their roots to enter The Forge Articles Article One - Sword and Shield Doctrine Mutual Defense, Mutual Aggression (MDAP). The Signatories of this treaty agree to stand unmoved, whether occasion be defense from any attack, or aggression for any reason deemed necessary. Clause One: Noble Combat * Defense or aggression obligations can be waived and circumvented ONLY in the case where all engaged parties waive these obligations. Other Signatories may choose to obligate regardless, thus returning this obligation to the others. Clause Two of Article One: Intelligence * All Signatories are required to share intelligence gathered or given to them in the event that said intelligence pertains to security and interests of the bloc or one of its Signatories. How or if this information is acted upon is up to the discretion of the recipient. Article Two - Seven Nation Army The Signatories of this document agree to a structure of unified command. All Signatories will maintain their domestic rankings and responsibilities, however, the Bloc itself shall have a command structure made up of the Signatories’ own domestic personnel. These will be appointed positions separated into two categories of High and Low Command. Positions of High Command will be vetted and appointed by a council of the Signatories Leadership and High Government. Low Command will be vetted and appointed by a council of the Government, including low gov, of all Signatories. Appointment and vetting will be based upon merit, availability, and willingness. High Command shall be comprised of the Unified Forces Commander-in-Chief (UFCC), assisted Unified Forces Commanders (UFC). Low Command Shall be comprised of Unified Forces Officers. Clause One of Article Two: Emergency Situations * The government of all signatories will have training and minor experience relating to their level (high, low) in their domestic alliance. In Emergency Situations where the event occurs that Unified Command is unavailable, any personnel on-scene will be equipped and authorized to take control of the situation until Unified Command arrives. Article Three - Independent Arms The Signatories of this document agree to and recognize the inalienable right to sovereignty of domestic affairs of all Signatory alliances. Affairs of Internal, Economic, or Foreign concern are left to the discretion of each Signatory, Military Affairs will remain as a Joint-Command between all Signatories as listed in Article Two. Article Four - No Chains All Signatories agree to refrain from signing frivolous treaties with non-Signatories. It is entirely permissible for any Signatory at any time to bring forward a recommendation for either an alliance to become a Signatory or for said alliance to become an Associated Entity to the Bloc. Associated Entities may take the form of any treaty so long as this treaty and the Associated Entity status is agreed on by vote as listed in Article Five. Clause One of Article Four: Leaving the Nest * Signatories are permitted, if they so desire, to have and maintain a relationship with a Protector. This option should be reserved for the smallest and most inexperienced members to provide further opportunity to learn from many perspectives. Clause Two of Article Four: Taking Flight * In the event a Signatory has grown to sufficient size to no longer seek the aid of a protector, or such time that the Bloc has grown and organized itself to a sufficient point of maintaining defense, Signatories may bring forward a proposed treaty upgrade to be voted upon as an Associated Entity Treaty. * Furthermore, Signatories also have the choice to upgrade their Protector treaty and leave the Bloc if either party is unwilling, or if a vote to accept an Associated Entity Treaty fails, to stay with their former protector, or to leave regardless to seek their own way. * An upgrade may also be permitted in the form of a strict MnDoAP, which will apply ONLY to the direct Signatory and no other members of the Bloc, Provided that the number of these treaties in total to the Bloc are limited to a number no greater than 3, until otherwise changed per voting in Article 5. * Protector/Protectorate relationships with outside powers will always be treated as the one-way MDPs they are intended, so as to avoid a clash with the Bloc’s current interests or with Associated Entities. If such a conflict does not occur, expansion is to the discretion of the Signatories. Clause Three of Article Four: Guarding the Young * In the event that a Signatory of suitable size to no longer require a protector seeks to protect others themselves, such interests should be brought forward to vote by the Signatories. * All protectorates will be of the Bloc as a whole, and not of individual alliances. This will guarantee a new level of exposure to learning opportunities, as well as support and protection. * Alliances interested in becoming Signatories which possess protectorates they wish to keep will require the protectorates signature on the appropriate Bloc treaty detailing terms and to pass a vote. Article Five - A Voice For All All Signatories will be entitled to a vote on Bloc matters requiring one. This includes Protectorates, Associated Entities, Decisions to go to war, to accept/remove Signatories, Exceptions to rules, etc. The only time a Signatory will lack a vote is when the issue at vote specifically relates to the acceptance or removal of a Signatory. All votes will be concluded by Simple Majority. Article Six - Adherence Signatories agree to adhere to all Articles, Clauses, and obligations within as stated in this document. Failure to meet adherence, or to otherwise be a disruptive, hostile, or uncooperative member may result in a vote to remove Signatory status and eject the offender from the Bloc. Clause One of Article Six: Righteous Rebellion * Events may occur wherein a strong reason is provided for the failure to adhere to this treaty. * If Righteous Rebellion is claimed, a hearing and vote will occur to determine if this status is appropriate. * This status may be appropriate if the Signatory activating obligations of the Treaty is behaving in an exceedingly destructive, toxic, or outlandish manner. * This will also be applicable in the even a Signatory is found to have been feeding intelligence on the Bloc to outside parties, plotting with outside parties to take military action not sanctioned by the Bloc, or actions directly harming the Bloc. Article Seven - Supremacy All Signatories agree that the treaty established and signed here takes precedence over all other treaties which may be signed for any reason, particularly in the case where honoring said treaty would put Signatories in conflict with one another or wherein Associated Entities may enter conflict against one another where the Signatories choose not to take sides for any reason. Article Eight - Goodbyes In the event that any Signatory should wish to end their membership in the Bloc, they are free to do so for whatever reason, and may or may not state this at their own discretion. Exit from the Bloc will remain peaceful and cordial, and will be subject to a 120 hour cancellation period, as well as agreement to return any held resources or to continue payment of any held debts to any Signatory. Appendices Appendix 1 - Signatories North Point * Akuryo The Coal Mines * Nokia Rokia * Evernt Weebunism * Empiur Brotherhood of the Clouds * Dusty Golden Phoenix Coalition * MinesomeMC Amestris * piss face Category:Active Blocs Category:Blocs Category:MDAP Treaties